Justice League Bride Wars:Attack of the Bridezilla
by LordFrieza
Summary: Several ladies of the Justice League are getting married; however,the one sour note in it is that they've each chose the same day. Watch as they try to fix it. BM/WW, H/Q, BC/GA, NW/Galatea
1. Chapter 1

_**(AN: This is a spinoff based on the events of Reflections: Through the Looking Glass. However Halen and Victoria won't be making an appearance in this story.)**_

_**Bride Wars**_

_**Introduction**_

(Vic and Helena's Apartment - One week after they eloped.)

The light sound of panting echoed around the room in perfect harmony with the creak of a mattress. The source of the pants, Helena Bertinelli, was currently enjoying a rapturous romp with her new husband, Vic Sage. 

Well…almost husband.

The couple had unofficially eloped more or less a week ago, and while in the legal sense they were married, it was the traditional one they were lacking in.

Getting hitched inside in a courthouse with no planning whatsoever had seemed like a fabulous idea in her drunken mindset, but now that she was sober the idea had lost its appeal.

"Good?"

Vic's question brought her out of her haze and but she quickly fell back into it. Sex with Vic had always been incredible, but there was something about knowing he was legally hers that just made it better.

What could she say? Helena liked making sure the things she enjoyed the most stayed hers.

A few minutes and groans later she lay next to her new husband in exhaustion and curled next to his side. As her head rested on his chest she felt him slip a hand on her back and soothingly begin to rub.

For a few moments they were quiet until Vic spoke into the darkness of the room and asked, "Are you still serious about an actual wedding?"

Helen understood his hesitation, or at least his reasoning for it. Everything was connected to the conspiracy in one form or another and Q firmly believed that marriage was no different. He was under the impression that it was a way of not only forming control over the populace, but that it was used to monitor the greater population of the planet.

And, not that he would ever admit it, the thought of marriage scared the hell out of him.

While Helen was willing to toy with the idea that part of what he said might have been true, that didn't mean she agreed to it. After all, how could the single most important day to a woman could be part of some evil scheme?

She tilted her head up and made sure her chocolate eyes were looking straight into his turquoise ones. "Of course I am, Q." She murmured before adding, "And I hope you are, too."

Vic hesitated. He knew that tone. That damned tone had gotten him into more situations than he cared to count. It was deceptively playful and flirtatious, but if you listened closer you could hear the undertone of malice it contained.

Understanding Helena was like learning a new language.

"I mean, you know I want something more traditional, right?" She continued, running her nails coyly down his torso. "As…interesting as eloping was I want a real wedding."

Vic froze and considered carefully what he should say in response. He knew, completely knew what she said was both an undertone message and a bit of a threat.

Vic hated nothing more than to give in to the temptation of the Conspiracy, but he also enjoyed having two balls. Depending on how he answered this he would either lose his balls to a crossbow or get to go another round with Helena.

He settled for the truth, "I'm serious about you, and if you want a wedding then I will be serious about it."

She nodded in approval. "Good."

"Indeed." Q agreed. "So…"

"So what?"

"So can we go again?"

Helen punched him in the arm and scowled. "What? So if you agree with me we automatically have to have sex?"

"No." A pause. "But that is a nice reward."

"You're a perv."

"So are you really going to tell me you don't want to go another round?"

"…I hate it when you're right."

"Fine." Vic shrugged as he pressed her against him and attacked her mouth with his own. "Just as long as we get to go again."

(Two hours later)

After she had showered, dressed, and called her best friend Dinah, Helena strolled down the street looking at the bridal shop Dinah had suggested.

Though her friend had suggested Metropolis fist, Helena had insisted on Gotham. The dress she was looking for had to be traditional, sexy as hell, but traditional. Gotham had many things, and traditional was at the top of the list.

When she reached the store she stood in front of the building and stared at it. She had to admit no matter how annoying her friend could be with fashion, she did have amazing taste.

The dresses shown inside ranged from breathtakingly beautiful to something Lady Gaga would wear. What really surprised Helena was the fact that Dinah seemed to know the dressmakers by name and was currently chatting it up with Robbie Laundis. Apparently when Dinah and Ollie decided to think about marriage (and put it off again) they shopped around quite a bit and became good friends with Robbie.

Well, Dinah became good friends with Robbie. Ollie liked him well enough, but he didn't like how he couldn't explain Dinah pinching his ass when she was across the room and Robbie was standing behind him.

Helen walked towards the pair and caught snippets of their conversation.

"Let's see are you finally marrying that gorgeous beefcake?"

"I would like to, but I'm not sure if Ollie is really ready to settle down."

"Tell him to get his gorgeous head out of his you-know-what."

"I already ha-Oh, Helena!" Dinah exclaimed with a smile, "Robbie, this is my friend, Helena. We're here looking for a dress for her."

"It's true." Helen nodded.  
>Robbie looked her up and down. "Your figure is phenomenal. We should have no problem finding one that should suit you."<br>And with that said, they began to search.

XXXXXXXX

For three hours Helena tried on virtually every suggested dress that Robbie could find. The dresses all seemed to show off her figure, looked traditional, and each and every one of them almost looked like something straight out of a fairytale. Still, it didn't matter how beautiful the dress, how much it amplified her already beautiful figure, or how much she seemed to like it; none of them was what she wanted. Robbie sighed after showing her the last dress and then looked at the Italian woman.

"Darling, I've shown you everything that I have in the store." He sighed wearily. "Tell me what your ideal dress is."

Helena started to answer but then stopped. Her hand fished around inside of her purse for a moment before she brought out a small perfectly preserved - partially thanks to Vic – picture of her parents. It showed her mother and father on their wedding day with her mother dressed in a beautiful white gown. It seemed to hug her figure, yet at the same time the dress was classy and modest. "This," Helen answered, "I would have used her own dress if I could find but they lost it years ago."

Robbie looked at it and then at Helena doing a mental comparison of the unmasked Huntress and her mother.

"I'll have to get your measurements, darling, but we can most certainly create a dress similar to that one and at the same time make it in a style just for you. I hate to ask, but what is the cap off limit you want to spend?"

"Well, I have the money to spend, but what would a dress like this cost?" Helena asked

"Well, seeing that this was a very intricate and specialized dress I would say that it would cost nearly fifteen thousand." Robbie answered honestly.

Dinah expected Helena to say something, but instead her friend smiled and nodded. "That's fine."

After all, it wasn't like she had anything else to spend the money on.

(Dick Grayson's Apartment)

Galatea smiled as she lay next to Dick, her mind ablazed with images of pleasure. The last two hours Dick had demonstrated how much he loved her and then she swore that she told him she would marry him whenever he wanted.

'Tea didn't know where the hell the statement had come from, but it sounded right.

She didn't know what to say at first. It was technically possible for her to become married since Dick had helped set up her new identity. She wasn't exactly crazy about the name, but then again it could be worse than being known as Karen Starr.

…But Karen Grayson sounded better.

She could see herself as Karen Grayson, although when it was just the two of them she wanted to be called her real name. She felt him shift behind her and his arms - strong in their own right - pulled her closer to him.

" Love you." He mumbled sleepily.

Galatea smiled. He had every right to be sleepy. Dick had studied all day for the bar, patrolled all night, and then came home and made love to her like no one's business.

"Love you too. Dick... Did you mean it?" She asked quietly.

"Did I mean what?" He blinked.

"When you asked me to marry you."

" Of course I meant it." Nightwing frowned, "Did you mean it when you accepted?"

"Of course." She breathed, looking into his eyes and kissing him.

Sometimes she could swear they showed his soul.

(John and Shayera's apartment)

Shayera looked at her ring. For the last two months she had been Mrs. Stewart. It was a little odd at first since on Thanagar being married did nothing to change names, but she had adjusted quickly and easily. As odd as it was to be known by another name she accepted it, because as John and William Shakespeare said, 'A rose by any other name would still smell as sweet', or in John's case, 'Changing your name doesn't change you.'

She logged into her email and saw one from Diana. She read through it and gasped as she realized that her friend was asking her to be her maid of honor. It seemed as if Bruce was finally going to make an honest woman out of Ms. Diana Prince. 

Soon to be Diana Wayne.


	2. Chapter one

_**(AN: Thanks to Janagirl who is betaing and co authoring this with me.)**_

_**Justice League Bride Wars: Attack of the Bridezillas**_

_**Chapter 1**_

(Wayne Manor - Library)

Diana smiled as she walked through the room and looked at every book on marriage available. The idea of marrying Bruce had always, always made her smile, and while she wanted to have a small wedding - just for them and their families - she knew that there had to be a larger, bigger and more extravagant wedding held for the public eye. After all, Bruce Wayne had been an eligible bachelor for quite a while now.

She had learned - from both Bruce and Lois - that a small wedding is nice, but the press and the public expected a huge wedding for the 'Prince of Gotham'. With that knowledge Diana decided to undertake the planning of the wedding. Of course that was before she really understood how much went into planning it.

Diana placed down one of the books which had belonged to Bruce's mother and rubbed her head. She was happy, really. But she was also stressed, frazzled, and beginning to wonder just how deeply she was in over her head.

Diana was a warrior thick and through. She knew how to apprehend men, fight, and wield weapons with ease. She had defeated Gods, armies, and creatures straight out of a nightmare, but when it came to seeing the difference between Eggshell and Beige she was beaten.

The Gods had a funny sense of irony.

Bruce had had experience with weddings, surprisingly. Apparently he'd almost been married twice (once to a plant, thanks to Poison Ivy, and the other Andrea Beaumont left him to become an assassin) so he wasn't completely clueless. However, when he offered to help she shooed him off claiming she wanted to make it perfect by herself.

And now she was suffering the consequences.

After days of feeling lost she finally decided to bite the bullet and call Lois who had planned her and Clark's wedding. The reporter seemed to have a good idea of what she was doing.

Wonder Woman would have contacted her mother, but Hippolyta was barely accepting of the idea of her daughter marrying a man. It had been Tartarus, and Diana had a feeling that her mother was going to attempt to scare Bruce off.

She didn't worry too much seeing as how Bruce faced things far scarier than her mother, but the idea of the Queen of the Amazons threatening Bruce while sharpening her sword made her smile. With that oddly cheerful thought in mind, Diana reached over and lifted the receiver to the telephone in the room and dialed her friend's number. Six rings later a firm, but inviting voice answered.

"Lois Kent here, how can I help you?"

"Lois, it is Diana."

"Di! It's great to hear from you, what's going on?" Lois asked, her smile being felt from the other side of the line.

Diana took a moment to think about how she was going to say she needed help. After all, Lois had asked before if she did, but at the time she was so convinced that planning a wedding would be simple and denied that she – princess of the Amazons – needed help in planning a wedding.

Except she had been wrong, and desperately so.

"Lois, my friend, I need help. I have no idea of where to begin with this wedding. I've looked at every book Bruce has over the subject and it's…well, it's confusing," Diana admitted.

"Is this really Diana?" Lois snorted, "I don't think I've ever heard you ask for help for anything. Besides, didn't you turn down my offer not too long ago?"

"I'm sorry I denied your help before, but if you are willing… I truly need it now." Diana confessed.

Something happened over the line that Diana rarely heard. There was a giggle. She heard Lois Kent, the most hardnosed reporter in all of Metropolis – and perhaps the world – giggle like a little girl. "Lois…are you alright?"

Lois sucked in a deep breath, "Fine. I would be happy to help you plan it, Diana. I'm going to assume that Bruce is floating the bill so the bigger the better, right?"

"Yes, Bruce said that he wanted this to be for the media and to incorporate his image of extravagance into it."

"How soon can you be in Metropolis?"

"Less than an hour."

"Then get here and meet me at Clark's and I's apartment. Diana, we're going to go shopping for a wedding." And with that, Lois promptly hung up the phone.

Diana lowered the receiver unsure of what she had unleashed onto the unsuspecting shops of Metropolis.

(Lois and Clark's Apartment forty five minutes later)

Lois smiled as she stepped out and walked with Diana toward the elevator. The two of them strolled toward Lois' '09 Chevy Malibu and climbed into it idly chatting about nothing in particular. Diana watched as Lois drove toward a part of Metropolis she had seen once and tried to window shop at.

"What is this?"

"Ninth Street." Lois replied as they entered. "More or less the greatest street in America for shopping."

Before Diana could reply a plump old man dropped his magazine and stared at Lois. "Mrs. Kent, it is a pleasure to see you!"

"Rauil, this is Diana Prince." Lois smiled as she introduced Diana to her friend.

"The future Mrs. Wayne is my shop? I have died and gone to heaven! I never thought that I would get the chance to fit you for a dress! Come, come my dear and let us find you something." Rauil smiled, gushing at her.

Diana followed the man and looked at the various gowns before her. They were each beautiful, but she didn't see the ideal one. The smaller wedding she planned on wearing a traditional chiton to, but this needed to be something a little more elegant. After a moment she looked at Rauil and cleared her throat.

"Yes?"

"Do you have something close to a chiton?"

"You know… now that you mentioned it I did work up a gown for a couple who wanted their wedding to look and feel like something from Ancient Greek. I believe I still have the designs." Rauil replied as he walked away for a moment.

"A chiton?" Lois asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"I want something traditional." The Amazon shrugged.

Before Lois could respond Rauil returned with a beautiful dress. It looked like a chiton, but it almost seemed to be made of silk and diamonds had been sewn into it. He brought it over to Diana who examined it.

"I believe it would look stunning on you, but I'm afraid that I would need to let the top out quite a bit on your dress. The first person I created a dress like this for wasn't so…blessed."

"Diana, are you sure?" Lois asked, "There are so many others who would look phenomenal on you."

Diana nodded, "It's what I want."

"I shall begin on the dress right away." Rauil promised them.

"Rauil, how much is that going to cost?" Lois inquired thinking of the diamonds and how pricey it would be.

"Well, the dress will cost around eight hundred thousand to make. I don't skimp at all, Mrs. Kent. That's something that you know personally."

Lois' eyes bulged out of her head and she glanced at Diana to see if she'd done the same. "You up for that?"

"Of course. Money is simply paper, Lois. This is my wedding we're talking about."

"You heard the lady." Lois told Rauil.

Deciding that Bruce had more than enough Lois walked over and began helping Diana find the perfect dresses for her bridesmaids – which included Lois herself – and after a few minutes of looking Diana decided on a similar dress for the bridesmaids, with the exception of the diamonds. She instead wanted sapphires sewn into the gowns. Lois looked at the chiton and realized that it was split to the shoulders. It didn't bother her, but obviously it meant there could be no underwear wore under the dress. She instantly knew how well that would go over with Clark.

Clark trusted her and knew that she would never do anything to hurt their relationship, but at the same time he didn't like for other men to stare at her. If she wore something like that it would put Clark on edge, but the plus side would be the amazing sex afterward. Anytime she was stared at for very long of a time the moment they got home Clark would take her into the bedroom and remind her why she married him. Smirking wickedly she decided this would be fantastic to wear.

After they left Rauil's shop Lois took Diana to the caterer she had used for hers and Clark's wedding. After some discussion it was decided that Baklava would be served, but then Diana looked toward Lois helplessly. "What else should we serve?"

"This is a union between you and Bruce, so what are some of the things he likes to eat?"

Diana thought for a moment and then named off several things that she knew Bruce liked to eat when Alfred prepared it. The caterer began writing feverously and finally when Diana finished she smiled and relayed the list back to them. The main course would be goose followed by fresh spinach salad, the second course would consist of Baklava and Cornish Hens, then the last meal would be chocolate mousse.

"Make quite a lot of food. The guest list will be quite extensive." Diana informed him as they left. Once gone, Lois insisted they stopped at a bakery.

"Matilda!" Lois called as the two women entered.

The elderly woman looked up from laying a fresh loaf of bread and smiled widely. "Is that Lois? Dear, how are you doing? Where is that husband of yours? I haven't seen him in weeks."

"He's on assignment, Matilda, but my friend is getting married and she needs a wedding cake." Lois explained.

The elderly woman looked at Diana and smiled. "Wonderful time isn't? Getting married is always a delight. Do you have an idea of what you would like dear?"

Diana thought for a moment and realized she had no idea of what she wanted. "Um…frosting would be good."

Matilda gave her a reassuring pat on the hand. "I can see we have a long way to go."


	3. Chapter two

_**(AN: Thanks again to Jana for all of her help. Several people who have read this has asked me to do a chapter with the men, and maybe start a little bit of a fight. So for those that asked… here it is)  
><strong>_

_**Justice League Bride Wars: Attack of the Bridezillas  
><strong>_

_**Chapter 2**_

(Matilda's Bakery)

Diana had never known there were so many flavors of cake available. She had tried chocolate, vanilla, red velvet, and carrot cake before, but apparently there was a flavor of rum, cotton candy, soda – which was created with the person's favorite soda giving it the taste of the soda – triple fudge, and even odd flavors such as meat.

So many flavors, so little time.

In the end Diana decided that a simple white vanilla cake with butter cream frosting was what she wanted. Her relief was short-lived, however, when Matilda began to ask about the size of the cake, the design, and the tiers Diana wanted.

Not knowing herself, she cast a helpless look at Lois. "What do I want?"

"Well, what do you want your cake to look like?"

The Amazon thought it over for a few minutes. She had always loved Paris and the Watchtower, but she wanted something more traditional. Something in honor of her roots.

Her lips curled into a smile as she thought of the perfect thing. "Would it be possible to make it look like Mt. Olympus?"

"From the Greek myths?"

"Yes."

"I can do that. But it will be at least an eight layer cake, not to mention quite large. That won't be a problem, will it?" Matilda asked.

"No, that's fine. The cake needs to be large anyway, and that is what I want. Perhaps it will soften Mother up as well."

Matilda nodded and returned to jotting down the notes. "Very well. What date does this need to be ready by?"

Diana's accomplished, proud, and beautiful face once again seemed confused. She was planning the wedding, but other than knowing that she wanted the wedding to happen in winter no real date had been chosen. She quickly took out her cell phone and dialed Bruce. A few moments later she heard the line connect and heard her fiancé being his playboy self. He must have been chatting to someone about Wayne Enterprises.

"Just a moment Henry, my fiancé is on the phone." Bruce called, "Diana, how are you doing Beautiful? You keeping yourself looking good?"

She rolled her eyes. Hera, she hated his disguise. "Yes, although I have a problem. What date should our wedding be on?"

"December, right?"

"That was what I hoped for."

"…Anything but the 27th."

Her face flushed slightly. She had almost forgotten that Bruce's parents had been killed during such a happy time. Damn the chores of weddings for clouding her thoughts!

Diana knew that Bruce didn't want their wedding day to fall on the same day as his parents, not that she could blame him. That day should be respected, not overshadowed by their wedding.

"How does December the twenty-forth sound?" Bruce finally asked, breaking the silence.

Diana felt a little heat crawl up her. She wanted to marry Bruce soon and that date was only a month away. It would fit fabulously between his parent's death and her desired time.

"That would be perfect. Will I see you later?"

"Yes, I promise. Have fun shopping and tell Lois hi for me." Bruce replied before hanging up the phone.

Diana turned back to Matilda. "December the twenty-fourth is the wedding date and the cake needs to be ready by then."

The older woman nodded and wrote down the date. "It will be ready and delivered to the address of your wedding on that date. I'll call a little closer to the date to find the exact time."

"Thank you."

"Have a nice day dear."

Diana nodded and walked out with Lois who had decided that the two of them needed to do a little wedding night shopping for the Amazon Princess.

(Gotham City – Wayne Enterprises – Bruce's office)

Bruce watched as Henry Soladia – a wealthy and slightly shady business man – left after attempting to talk Bruce into going into a joint shipping business. He had already learned much about Mr. Soladia's less than ethical business practices by being Batman so the moment Soladia left Bruce contacted Lucious and informed him of what he had learned about the man. Now that Lucius was severing all of the possible contracts with Soladia the sound of someone giggling – that someone being Rose, his secretary – was heard.

It appeared Ollie had not only come early but had managed to flirt his way inside Bruce's office in the process.

"Mr. Wayne." Giggled Rose, "Oliver is here to see you."

"Let him in."

"Brucie boy, it's good to see you!" Oliver exclaimed has he walked toward Bruce and stuck out his hand.

"Oliver. It's been a while." Bruce nodded as he shook the blonde's hand firmly. "What are you doing here Queen?"

"Bruce, you know that you could really, really learn to actually relax instead of just pretending." He commented as he took a seat. "I have news."

"What is it?"

"Dinah is helping Helena plan a wedding." Ollie began, "Normally I would cringe at the thought of her being around someone who was getting married, but I've began to think about it. The more I think about it the more I realize that I want to do right by Dinah."

"So you're going to finally tell her the truth about all of the times you've cheated on her?"

Oliver glared at him, "Hey! That was once and I was drugged! How about you tell Diana all the women you've actually slept with, eh?"

Bruce's face twitched slightly. "Touché. In my defense, it's all for show."

"Pft, so you don't like it?"

"I never said that. But none of those women hold a candle to Diana, we both know that." Bruce said firmly, "I haven't been with anyone else since Diana came into the picture. Now why are you here?"

Oliver stood and began to pace before nervously fishing something out of his pocket. "This, smartass."

Bruce stared at the small black case and the beautiful diamond ring resting inside of it. "You're going to propose?"

"That's the plan. What do you think?"

"If you want my opinion then follow through."

"Seriously?" Ollie blinked.

"Of course, assuming you don't chicken out I'd say it's about time."

He stood up straight. "What makes you think that I won't?"

"The six men who suffered shattered testacies after the last time you backed out." Bruce snorted, "Dinah was pissed."

Oliver moved his leg slightly protectively over his crotch and looked at Bruce fearfully. He knew exactly what Dinah had done. When he broke off their engagement she had went out on patrol and proceeded to beat every thug within an inch of their life. Naturally part of how she beat them included kicking them so hard in the balls that she literally busted them.

The thought was terrifying.

"So when is Helena getting married?" Bruce asked out of nowhere.

"December." Ollie answered, "The 24th if I'm not mistaken."

(Helena's and Vic's apartment – Their bedroom)

"Vic… Baby…" Helena cooed as she felt Vic's muscular hands grasp her breasts. The moment she had gotten back to their apartment he had caught her in a siring kiss which sparked a fantastic bout of love making.

She wasn't sure how, but so far they had moved from the bed to the wall, from the wall to the floor, and then from the floor to the dresser. To say that Vic had a healthy sexual appetite would be a sever understatement. No, her Vic had the appetite of a starving man looking at his first meal in weeks.

Not that she was any different.

In the aftermath the two were lying on his bed, Helena on his chest and using him as a man pillow. She absently toyed with the patches of hair on his built chest before asking, "Do you think about them?"

"Think about whom?"

"Halen and Victoria. I mean, do you wonder what they're doing?"

"I do find myself wondering what they are doing, but then if our actions are any indicator they may be working on another sibling for their children." He smirked, "Even on that Earth you're horny as hell."

Helena playfully hit him in the shoulder. He was right though; she had no doubt that her alternate self from another universe was making love to Vic's alternate self. She kissed him sweetly on his jaw before laying her head back on his chest. Although he was deflated she could still feel his impressive tool inside of her.

"Helena, what kind of wedding do you want?" Q asked suddenly, praying it would be cheap. He knew she'd pay for most of it, but that didn't make him feel any better.

"A Catholic wedding." She replied, "I've already contacted Saint Mathew's cathedral in Gotham and set the date."

"What date?"

"Christmas Eve. I've already asked Babs, Dinah, and Mari to be in my wedding, hell I even asked Dinah to be my maid of honor. So who have you asked?" she asked.

"Not really. There aren't that many people who can stand to be around me." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Q, babydoll, I know that you have to have some male friends." She eyed him suspiciously. "…Right?"

"Well, Oliver and Greg, but I don't know who else."

"Great. Anyone else that you at least trust?"

"Bruce, well, mostly."

"Yeah, I can see old bats really wanting to be in our wedding." Helena scowled sarcastically.

"I understand, but I do trust him. I trust him to be himself."

"I'll give you that one, but you better decide." She ordered as she snuggled on his chest. "Or else."

"Or else what?"

"You really want to know?"

He looked at the expression on her face. "…Perhaps not."

(Saint Matthew's Cathedral.)

Father Peter looked at the dates of the weddings which had been called in to him. Since Elga – the church secretary – was out on maternity leave he had been taking the dates for weddings and funerals himself. Luckily no one had a funeral planned for Christmas Eve, but weddings… Everyone seemed to want to be married on the same day. It didn't help that he set the last possible ceremony to be held at five pm.

He glanced over them again and frowned as he noticed a grave mistake: there on the paper before him were two weddings scheduled for the same five pm slot on Christmas Eve. He had been in such a rush when the future Mrs. Wayne had called that he didn't even look at the times on the planner and instead had penciled her in at the same time as the Sage/Bertinelli wedding. His eyes widened as he realized his error. There was no other time slot open on Christmas Eve, and both women had confirmed with him that this was the only time slot available.

Father Peter walked behind his desk and opened a drawer taking out a clear bottle. He quickly undid the lid and poured some of the contents into a small cup before taking a drink. The sharp hash taste of Vodka bit at his tongue and rasped his throat has he swallowed. "Lord in heaven, Miss Bertinelli had called me well before the future Mrs. Wayne, but there is the chance that the Wayne's will leave a much bigger donation. I suppose that I should really call Miss Bertinelli then and inform her of the mistake. Of course though it would only be right of me to contact both women and bring them in to discuss it like adults."

He mused this over once more before frowning. He had a feeling that this wouldn't be civil at all.


	4. Chapter three

_**(AN: Thanks again to Jana for all of her help.)**_

_**Justice League Bride Wars: Attack of the Bridezillas  
>Chapter 3<strong>_

(Saint Matthew's Cathedral - Father Peter's office)

Father Peter McMullen expected some friction from the two brides, but he was surprised to see the two almost coming to blows. Mrs. Sage - who wanted an actual marriage instead of simply being satisfied after eloping - seemed ready to ring the neck of Ms Prince. The priest thought back to around two hours ago when these two first got here.

(Saint Matthew's Cathedral - Father Peter's Office - Two hours ago)

Helena looked at Father Peter and at Diana Prince. She wasn't stupid and could tell who the woman actually was. After all there were so few women - even when wearing secretary outfits - who looked like a certain born to be a supermodel Amazon princess. She took a seat next to Ms. Prince and listened as Father Peter began to speak.

"Ladies, first allow me to say how sorry I am about having to call you both in to see me. You see our church secretary, Elga, has been out on maternity leave. Elga normally sets up the appointments such as funerals, weddings, the whole nine yards and to be honest I've been lost without her here. That said there has been a bit of a problem with the wedding date of the 24 of December..."

Helen's eyebrow twitched, but she kept her face cool. "What kind of problem? When I called you said the date was open."

"It was. Well, I thought it was. You see I penciled you both in for the same time."

After letting that sink in Diana asked, "Can't you simply adjust one of our slots to either an earlier or later time?"

"Normally I would, but most of the employees of the church will be leaving at five. Beyond that point only myself, sister Agnus, and our priest in training Anthony will actually still be here. For that reason five pm is the last time frame I can hold a wedding. Everything before hand is booked solid. Though, the 27th is still open."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Diana replied with a frown. "That day is far too personal and important to Bruce."

"Well why don't you tell the old man to suck it up?" Helen suggested, "I'm not changing my date just because some uptight rodent won't budge."

"Helena, that is beyond uncalled for!" Diana snapped, "You know how important that day is to Bruce! It made him who he is!"

"Well how about using that day as some symbolic thing for him overcoming loss?"

"How about you have your wedding on the day your parents died!"

"How about you go f-"

"Have we not forgotten this is a church?" The priest exclaimed.

"Sorry, Father, but I'm not going to change my date or time." Helena apologized, "You or Diana need to figure something out."

"Isn't there another option?" Diana asked hopefully.

"The only other option is for one of you to be dropped. We can't hold dual weddings at the same time. This isn't Las Vegas; it's the house of Almighty God!"

Diana couldn't help but feel a little foolish after making the suggestion. "My apologies. May I ask who made their date first? I feel it is most fair that the person who did gets the slot."

"Yeah, who made their date first?"

"I'm afraid I didn't record who made theirs' first." He admitted sheepishly, "I'm not exactly good with organization."

Helena let out a sigh. "Look, I'm a devoted Catholic woman. I was baptized in the Catholic Church and think of it as a second home. I've not only been to this parish but I've been going here at least once a week for quite a long time. Father Peter, you welcomed me personally when I began. It makes sense I'm married here."

"I may not have visited your place of worship before, but I know that Bruce has when he was a child." Diana chimed in. "He came here with his parents when he was young."

"Bruce hasn't been to a church since he was eight, Diana." Helena scowled, "Plus I'm pretty sure he's Atheist."

"He is not!"

"I do remember Thomas and Martha Wayne being here, but I cannot play favorites. You will have to come to a decision among yourselves." Father Peter instructed.

"Sorry Di, but I think that in this case I should be the one to get the date. After all, I'm more connected to this church." Helena pointed out. "Just have it on the 27th."

"Do you not know what the 27th is? I will not set our wedding on that day!" Diana exclaimed.

"You don't even believe in God, Diana! Why don't you get married on an island or something?"

"I wish to be married in a church!"

"I wish you weren't a stubborn pain in the butt!"

"How dare you!"

From there the shouts between the two simply began to escalate.


End file.
